Love you to the death
by Icesythe
Summary: The night before Ranma and Akane's wedding Ukyo meets him at an abandoned construction site, Why? Just read it. Bassicaly finnished Unless enough Peeps dont want it to be R&R you know you want to
1. Love you to the death

-1**Love you to the death**

**"The only real Difference between love and hate is the Expression of the obsession." Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma that is the creation of Takahashi-Sama and I would not have it any other way.**

The deafening sound of steel on steel filed the cramped quarters of the abandoned construction site as Ukyo Kuonji Struggled to pull her enormous battle spatula out of one of the steel support beams.

"Damnit Ucchan, what the hell are you trying to do?" Ranma yelled at her wondering what had happened to his Best friend.

"What the hell do you care." The okonomiyaki girl retorted ripping her weapon from the superstructure sparks flying from its edge out into the night sky. "Its not like you ever gave a damn about me or how I felt all of those years." She cried launching herself into another attack.

"Ranma was surprised how much her speed had increased and was barely able to dodge the attack, this wasn't the Ucchan he had known he though as the back-end of the of the axe like cooking utensil connected with the underside of his jaw throwing him out and backwards onto a steel I-beam dangling from a crane out from the rest of the buildings skeleton.

"Goddamnit!" Ukyo screamed her voice crackling with rage. "Why do you have to go and get married to Akane in the morning for!" launching herself out onto the beam her spatula clanking down edge first throwing sparks violently where Ranma was just nanoseconds before. Ranma rolled off the beam catching the edge and using the slingshot effect of gravity to launch himself upward again catching Ukyo off guard on the torso with an upper cutting kick.

Her long brown hair surged forward past her face on impact and flowing about her face and shoulders violently in the wind as she sailed forcefully upward and through the air at 50 stories above the ground. The look on her face went blank as the felling of sudden weightlessness filled her catching her off guard. A euphoria entered her mind as she watched in slow-motion the ground flow beneath her rising to greet her It would all be over soon and...

"Clang!" The chef's head slammed violently into one of the cross beams her body convulsed involuntary and before she even knew it she had grabbed onto it with one hand and was hanging their while retaining her grip on her spatula with the other. The white ribbon she always wore cut from the impact slid slowly out and fell from her hair slowly floating almost dancing in the heavy breeze down fifty stories.

She watched it, just like the story of her life it started out Femin and pretty full of promise and hope, but such foolishness was shattered and had since been falling slowly out of sight, soon to be consumed in Utter darkness just like this white ribbon.

"Like I really ever had a choice" Ranma responded jumping to the beam above her.

"You think I wanted that Amazon Bimbo? or how out that twisted sister of Kuno's Like hell I was going to marry either of those Psychos!"

"Oh I see I was never even part of the equation was I Ranma."

"You know better than that Ucchan that's why I asked you..."

"Asked me to be your BEST MAN! You son of a bitch!!! As if robbing me of my womanhood once wasn't bad enough You felt like you had to do it again! Why don't you just rip out my still-beating heart Ranchan roll it in broken glass and set it ablaze, that would have hurt a whole lot less in the end."

Ranma crouched down overtop of her offering his hand to pull her up.

Tears filed her eyes as she swung herself up on the beam above her to meet the hand of aid Ranma was offering her not with a firm friendly grip but an enraged swing.

Ranma jumped back in surprise his shirt ripping just above the waist as blood began to flow freely from a deep gash that spanned most of his abdomen.

"She really means to kill me this time." he said to himself wiping the blood from his wound.

Ucchan listen to me..." He dodged another attack continuing his futile effort to calm down his former best friend.

"I don't want to hurt you but we cant keep on going this way someone is going to end up getting killed."

"That's the idea isn't it Suggar." The girl replied continuing her wild attacks.

"When you abandoned me 10 years ago you Killed "Ucchan" your best friend and all that was left of her was Ukyo Kuonji the Disinherited only **SON** of the Kuonji clan! You should have killed new back then it would have been a kinder fate!"

Ukyo swung down with all of her might at the now cornered Ranma Saotome. She would have her vengeance or her peace one way or another.

Ranma his senses so dulled and filled with the disbelief of his friends betrayal and her overwhelming intent to kill him, had carelessly backed himself into a corner, and with no place to run, facing down the razor edge of Ukyo spatula reacted in the only way he knew how.

Ranma's hand shot up grabbing the handle just behind the blade. The steel around them vibrated forcefully, the welds underneath them cracked and even some of the rivets pop and sheered in-two with the force of the Kounji's attack, sounds of a painful, groaning, imminent dirge humming though the steel around them.

A faint trickle of blood ran down Ranma's face slowly beginning to drip onto his red Chinese shirt as the spatula sunk into the flesh above his right eye.

"His right arm shook and trembled, blood oozing out from between the fingers on his right hand, cold metal still slicing into the palm as he tried to keep the battle implement from sinking the rest of the way into his dome.

Why are you doing this Ucchan?" Ranma asked almost pleading to the Kami for a chance to save his old friend his own blood falling to the beam below discoloring it and making it slippery.

"I thought I told you already Jackass, You traded **ME** for **HER!"**

"Ukyo's weight on the spatula became even heavier as she began to cry almost hysterically.

"Why did you choose her? Why Ranchan!?! That uncute tomboy, that Life stealer, that Bad cook! She tries to poison you every time she cooks something for you and never listens to your side of the story just knocks you halfway accost town. She's as apt to try and kill you as kiss you, and still you chose her.

"**WHY!"** she screamed in torment a white-hot battle aura eminateing out form her scorching the air around them the jagged edge of the spatula sliding ever deeper into Ranma's head.

"Ucchan I know family honor is one ting but all of those years I thought you were a guy and even when you showed up I had already had some time to bond with Akane. Its just fate I guess, maybe in a different lifetime..."

Before Ranma was even able to finish his sentence Ukyo interrupted. "A different lifetime you say, Ill send us both to it!"

There was a sudden shift in the air pressure and Ranma's hair flew back as Ukyo focused all of her ki downward on to the beam and into the damaged supports they were standing on. There was an unwholesome sound of grinding and tearing metal underneath of them ripped in sunder sending them flying 50 stories down.

Ranma thinking of his battle with Saffron knew that even he couldn't survive a fall from this height, thinking quickly he began to rotate them both clockwise. focusing his soul of ice and feeding off of Ukyo's out of control ki, circling them into a deadly spiral.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" he yelled his left fist striking in a powerful upper cutting strike.

They seemed to hover there in mid air for a short moment after Ranma's strike before suddenly and violently a twister ripped out from them and through the construction site carrying the two combatants high into the skies above Nerma. In the violent ascent Ranma had managed to pull the spatula from his face and wrench it from Ukyo's grasp flinging it off into the tumult.

"Ukyo I never meant to hurt you, but all you ever cared about was that FUCKING Okonomiyaki shop of yours what other choice did I have!?! Even if I did love you it was always about that damn Yatta of yours!" Said Ranma yelling overtop of the raging winds around them.

"You! what about me, what other choice did I have? Unlike some people I didn't have the opportunity to mooch off of the kindly hospitality of my future in-laws, I worked for everything I ever had, as if you would understand what work really is." She yelled thrusting one of her small spatulas deep into his side.

"Hot blood flowed out of the cold side of Ranma Saotome. He never realized that Ucchan no Ukyo Kuonji felt this strongly about him that his Ucchan would take things this far. A slight tear welled up in his eyes as he wiped the flood or compassion from his forehead and thought back to all of the times they had spent together.

All the free Okonomiyaki he could eat courtesy of Uuchan's poor fighting skills, they had improves so much since then they both had. The wild misadventure with the gambling king as both children and adults. The tunnel of love where she and Ryoga had hooked up, only to come crawling back to the rest of them hours latter looking like they had been through hell. And then there was that whole Konatsu incident.

The time He had taken care of Uuchans when she had fallen sick, and embarrassingly turned into a guy while wearing a sexy dress. It all came back to him rushing in one glorious blinding flash of light and darkness. The beauty the pain, the hell she must have endured over the past ten years searching for him. She had given up so much for him even to the point of being dishonored as a woman by her family and he would barely giver her the time of day.

Why did that stupid old man have to go and..."

"KILL ME RANCHAN!" was the cry that woke him for his trance as Ukyo nearly jabbed another spatula into his throat, a fine line of blood flying from the shallow cut as the two arched over and in front of the full moon.

As close as she was Ranma grabbed her by the by waist and pulled her in to his bleeding body.

Their faces nearly met in the pale moon light as Ranma hugged his dearest friend against himself. Her warm body pressed against his as tears began forming on his eyes as he struggled to hold them back knowing what he had to do.

"As the cyclone died out from underneath of them, Ukyo's arms rapped themselves around Ranma's neck and she buried her head on his shoulder. Tears streamed down her face like rain as she let loose the pain of 10 years on the man she loved shoulder.

"Don't cry Ucchan." Said Ranma gently as he wiped the tears form her eyes. He lifted her chin up off his shoulder and looked her in those deep brown puppy-dog eyes begging for something anything from him before her miserable life came to an end at the bottom of this ocean of air they were floating on.

Ranma's heart and soul of ice crumbling at the sight, he had always resisted her advances in the past but here and now half a mile above the streets of Nerma, facing death at the bottom of he had to make some kind of penance for all of the pain he had caused her.

"Ucchan, I never meant to make you cry. Never..." he whispered putting his free hand on her back.

A small distorted smile cracked its way out of her tear-stained face before she grabbed the back of his head and pulled his head forcefully to hers their lips meeting.

At first it was a warm salty sensation a kiss soaked in blood and tears for a second the mighty Ranma Saotome panicked and tried to pull away trying to find a reason to remain loyal to Akane even in the face of death but as she continued ever pressing ever coaxing pouting her entire being into this one final kiss her final requiem, Ranma's Iron will faltered and collapsed like a paper building before that of an emotional Tsunami of fire.

It was a wondrous feeling something he had never understood... at least until now. Love, hate, lust were so different yet at this moment so close to one another, the only real difference was in the expression there of. He thought as the feelings meshed and melded together in such a way his young teenage mind, body and soul had no choice but to react in the way they did.

Passionately he grabbed her around the waist an returned the kiss ever pushing foreword into her giving himself into her.

As the heat of passion and saliva Induced euphoria clouded their senses all else disappeared. Akane, Okonomiyaki, The Tendo Dojo, Konatsu, and even martial arts and their imp ending's deaths lost all off its meaning and meant nothing as the two locked in a freefall of raw lust and emotional tidal wave breaking free a bound obsession suppressed for years.

This hellish-paradise however was cut short when they collided with cold hard pavement unwholesome crunching sounds filled the atmosphere as their bodies were sent flying off in opposite directions like rag dolls, breaking their embrace and breaking the moment they were locked in.

A cold wind rushed in from the west kicking up dust and shattered pieces of wood accost the lonely street where they lay as dark and ominous storm clouds covered the moon.

Ranma nursing a broken left arm grunted and drug himself to his knees and forced himself to stand in the cold street, as large droplets of cold rain began to litter the sky.

"He stood there for a moment eyes focusing on the lifeless body of his best friend not ten yards away. She lay there face down in a pool of her own blood still pouring from her broken body, her hair a twisted mess all about her face and torso like some spiders web it had bits and pieces of splintered wood steel and even some of his torn clothing caught in it making the sight even more surreal.

She couldn't have survived that fall it was a miracle that he had. More than likely she had broken his fall and in the process been crushed. The rain began to fall harder egging on the tears in his eyes he was holding back for his best friend and ...maybe ...possibly even, if fate had given them a chance his lost love when...

From the dead and lifeless looking body suddenly arose movement. Her fingers began to twitch at first this was involuntary but as seconds went on they became more and more aware of their soundings felling and grouping about on the pavement looking for something. They continued searching continued felling about blindly for a few moments before they found something and firmly gripped onto it.

The harsh scraping/ringing sound of metal being drug accost pavement polluted the air but for a moment and to his surprise Ukyo rose holding none other than her bent and notched battle spatula leaning on it for support staring at him through bloodshot eyes and spat a mouthful of blood. It splashed onto the pavement and slowly became one with the steadily falling rain.

There was a brief moment of tension as Ukyo strained to raise her spatula for one final blow. Ranma's mind clearing of the lust and momentary passion from before with the rain. Grimily he knew what he had to do he had to set her free!

"Kill me Ranma" Ukyo whispered blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth knees shaking as she fought off the effects of shock.

A flash of lightning exploded accost the dark sky and even before the thunder reached them Ranma and Ukyo rushed each other putting all of their remaining strength into one final Killing blow...

**Well guys here is the revised first chapter, I hope I was able to at least sort out some of the worst mistakes and errors I had made. I posted the story knowing that It needed work but it was just one of these inspired works as I wrote it on my laptop (god bless gateway) having been Awake for near 100 hours straight and coming home from a _tool_ concert (Toughly badass I might add) **

**Anywho thanks to all my reviews inspiring me to fix the problems promptly as well as correct the error of my somewhat clichéd way in a certain part of the story ) and so what if in an Ukyo fanatic She's tall, athletic, An excellent martial artist, World-class Okonomiyaki chef and looks good in a suit or a dress. (Booyah)**

**Oh yea I would like to Dedicate this fic to Baron Hausenpheffr for his "_Cleaning out my closet_" Songfic as it was no doubt served as inspiration for this piece ) "it's a badass fic.**

**Same as always I want to hear what you peeps think Before I submit the ending. So tell me what you think. Good "Oh my God good" bad, indifferent or maybe "Burn in hell Go drown yourself in some Old Convince store lue" kind of bad I want to know. Ideas, request I accept either but weather I act on them or not that's the real trick ) So what happens with Ukyo and Ranma Guess we will have to wait and find out ) **

**Anywho thanks for reading (Again) till next time Chill**

**Icesythe**


	2. Death comes

**Ending 1: Death Comes**

A deafening boom of thunder filled the tumultuous skies above as a small line of blood sailed out form Ranma's face just under underneath of his left eye. Facing different ways the fighters stood shoulder to shoulder with the faces stone faces of killers their long hair intermingling in the violent atmosphere.

For a moment all was calm and quite both combatants had struck and both were as still as statues Ukyo's Gnarled implement of war outstretched from her body dripping blood dripping from its blade, Ranma's eyes and body as calm and stoic as though her were made of stone. for what seemed a short eternity lasting no more than several seconds neither of the two moved confident in there strike and its lethality however the calm ended When Ukyo violently spat out a mouth full of blood into the rainy skies around them.

The huge bloody spatula caught a violent flash of lightning as it slowly fell from relaxed hands slowly falling with the rain toward the wet pavement. Ukyo for a moment saw the reflection of her face falling away from her just as her life was, how ironic that it should be reflected in her consent companion her only real friend her implement of battle the Kuonji heirloom. It drifted toward the ground, the blade hit first splashing up little droplets of water seeming to dance in the deathly silent air all up and around the massive instrument of war as the handle bounced next the sound of ringing metal filling the air.

The Okonomiyaki chef turned towards Ranma, letting out an anguished smile blood oozing out of the corners of her mouth, she knew that she had been beaten Ranma's blue eyes fixed on her for a moment before she coughed up another mouth full of blood onto Ranma's shirt and collapsed backwards under buckling knees.

The now redheaded Ranma Saotome pulled her blood right hand from Her best friend's torso just beneath the ribcage and caught her in bloody arms sinking to her knees.

Tears she had been holding back since the fight had began, began to flow first slow and hard like a dripping falcate but in mere moments they fell as freely as the rain about them as she cradled her dear Ucchan to her chest, all the while crying out yells of utter torment and anguish not even able to form words.

Ukyo's body felt as if her skin were made of lead, her vision slowly blurring and blacking, her hearing muffled and quickly becoming dull was leaving her near senseless in the world forced all of her remaining strength into.

Pushing her broken body to its limits Ukyo managed but for a moment to look Ranma in Her big Blue eyes and whisper out her final dirge.

"So you finally broke my heart Ranchan."

Her soft dying words filled Ranma's mind and with that her head and body sank back lifeless Ranma still holding her tight kneading almost clawing at the torn fabric on Ukyo's shoulders afraid to let go afraid to truly accept the reality that She had killed her. As her blood poured onto the deserted streets of Nerma slowly mixing with the rain washing over them and Ukyo Kuonji No Uuchan's life with Ranma Saotome ended just as Mixed up and tragically as it had started.

Akane Tendo waited patiently at the alter tears had been steadily falling onto and staining her elegant white wedding dress for a man that would never show. Her georgus figure covered the searing red sun in such a way ethereal wings almost seemed to sprout from her back, she looked almost like an angel ready to soar into the skies above Nerma yet her heart was ready to descend into the deeps of hell itself from sorrow and grief.

The Ranma Saotome she knew had vanished Probably on a freighter to nowhere or swimming back to china as no one could find him/her there and charge him for the murder of Ukyo Kuonji.

Ryoga had told her his account of witnessing the battle Ranma and His best friend had engaged in the night before about how Uuchan had died bleeding in his arms last night Ranma Screaming obscenities into the storm that raged above them.

Akane didn't want to believe this madness but Ryoga was a sweet boy that loved her dearly and although would do almost anything to defeat Ranma he Never stoop to slander or lies, And were that not enough the police had shown up on the Tendo door steep just as before the ceremony Inquiring about Ranma with pictures of the Dead Ukyo Kuonji.

Worn with grief Akane Tendo fell to a heap on her knees She loved him she Loved Ranma with all of her being She really didn't want it to happen it just sorta did form this crazy messed up Engagement that her and Ranma's fathers had made and now when she was finally ready to tell him finally ready to give in to the love she had harbored for the pigtailed boy of Nerma for those two years when he had never failed to rescue her once he had abandoned her for the memories of a certain okonomiyaki chef who was No longer among the living.

"**BAKA RANMA!" **she yelled into the cool evening sky shaking the very pillars of the heavens with her voice. She yelled and yelled until her voice gave out and them with broke down.

Looking up into the lonely night sky her tears falling like droplets of blood form her face she whispered her final goodbye. "Bakka Ranma…"

**Fin**

**Wow that was not easy to write guys I must admit I cried a couple of times while I was typing this. So what did you think was it utterly tragic enough things it could do with things It could do without I want to hear em )**

**I would like to dedicate this fic to Anyone that ever tired to write a decent Ranma x Ukyo fic that died along the way to completion either due to Flames from unappreciative narrow minded Peeps, (Its called Fan Fiction for a reason) or for lack of inspiration. It is truly a tragic story of what might have been if only she had found him a few months sooner.**

**Anywho Chill everyone and ill see what I can do to get a slightly more lighthearted story out there.**

**Icescythe **


End file.
